


With You

by AngelEyes93



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, Love Confessions, Reunion, going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua return home after the events of KH3 and paying their respects to Master Eraqus. The three have dinner and after Aqua sees Ven off to bed, she can't help but notice Terra hasn't gone to bed yet. Terra x Aqua.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 23





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever TerraxAqua fic. Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> \- Angie

"Feels like forever since we've had a meal together... it's nice." Aqua cooed. 

Ventus instantly smiled at her words, picking up his fork and knife to dig into his food. 

"Yeah... let's have dinner together every night." Ven suggested. 

Aqua smiled, nodding her head. "Fine by me. As long as one of you offers to help out every once in a while."

Before Terra could respond, Ven responded eagerly, "I will! You can count on me."

Aqua giggled, taking a bite of the steak and mashed potatoes on her plate. 

"It's funny... you spend so long wanting to leave a place... it's not until you've been away for a while that you realize how much you like being there." 

Terra's voice was deep and mysterious as ever in the air. But Aqua and Ven both could tell he meant every word as they studied his face. He was hurting, they both knew that. He'd been through so much... all three of them had. But Terra he was still dealing with it... the guilt, the doubt. 

"Home sweet home." Ven said, raising his glass in the air. Aqua nodded, doing the same with her own beverage. 

Terra stared at his two friends curiously, then grinned, letting out a low chuckle. 

"To being together again in our home." Terra held his glass up, and the three clinked them gently together before sipping from them. 

The rest of dinner went by as normal, almost as if no time had passed between them. Aqua began to gather the dishes, and Ven helped her wash them in the nearby kitchen. Terra stood leaning against the wall, listening to Ven happily talk to Aqua, his cheerful voice and Aqua's kind responses mixing together with the sound of running water from the faucet. When Aqua and Ven finished up, the two walked past Terra, who was still standing there, deep in thought.

"You okay?" Aqua asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Terra looked at her and nodded, his face serious.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Aqua wasn't convinced, but didn't want to continue the conversation and make Ven also worry, so she took it for now, and turned to follow Ven up the stairs. 

"You'd think after sleeping all the time, I wouldn't be tired." Ven said, after yawning and crawling into bed. Aqua put the covers over him, and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Well... we did just face a whirlwind of a battle." Aqua reminded.

Ven chuckled. "Yeah... you're right about that."

Aqua cupped his face gently. 

"Don't beat yourself up over it. And besides, we all need sleep, Ven."

Ven smiled. Aqua removed her hand and said,

"Do you need anything from me before you head to bed?"

The younger blond shook his head.

"Okay. If you do, you know where to find me, ok?"

"Yeah... night, Aqua."

The blue haired woman smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight. Get some sleep." 

She stood up, walking out of the room and turning off the light so that only his bedside lamp was on. As she made way for her own room, she noticed Terra's door was open. Curious, she peered inside, and saw he was nowhere to be found.

_Still downstairs maybe?_

Her feet naturally led her back down the stairs, and she took note that Terra wasn't standing by the dining room anymore. Aqua told herself not to panic at his absence, and walked to the front gate to go outside. Sure enough, there the broad shouldered brunette was, sitting on the grassy ledge of the stone pillar beneath their feet. She took a breath before letting her feet lead her over to him... maybe because she was nervous. It'd been forever since just the two of them had talked.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, sitting beside him. Terra blinked, his mouth parting slightly almost in surprise like he hadn't been expecting her. 

He nodded his head.

"I know what you mean... it's like, you can't let go of the past, right?"

Terra sighed, eyes closing as he exhaled. Aqua put her hand on top of his, and his eyes opened back up.

"I know how you feel, Terra, all too well... but... we have to let go. We're home now. You, me, Ven... for the first time in a long time, we're together."

Terra tore his gaze from hers, and stared out at the night sky in front of them. 

"I can't."

Aqua frowned.

"You can... I know you can."

"Don't you understand... you and Ven... you both were put in serious dangerous because of me."

"Ter-"

He snatched his hand from hers. 

"No, Aqua! Don't make excuses for me... I know what I did... and I'll never forgive myself for it." Terra snapped and Aqua winced at the harshness of his tone. She'd hardly heard him like this... angry... ridden with guilt... and unsure of what to do with the uncomfortable emotions brewing inside him. 

"I... let myself give in to the darkness... and I... I'm the reason our Master is... he's..."

Terra couldn't even bring himself to say it. Aqua reached out, cupping his face, her delicate fingers grazing his skin. Terra tensed up at this, but did not move away from her. 

"Terra... you can't blame yourself. You can't carry the weight of all this alone."

Aqua's tone was determined. Terra's eyes met hers. Her ocean orbs were filling with tears. 

"I won't let you..." She choked out. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Terra's eyebrows furrowed. He placed a hand over hers which was still cradling his cheek and held it gently.

"Aqua... " He murmured. 

"I don't want to cause you or Ven... any more harm... I've done enough."

Aqua shook her head, wiping her tears away. 

"Ven and I just want you here... everything else, we've put behind us."

Aqua gently pulled his hand away from his cheek with hers, and held it to her chest.

"Do you feel that?"

Terra's face turned slightly red at the sudden contact. He nodded his head to answer her question.

Aqua smiled. 

"My heart... it quickens every time I'm around you, Terra..." She softly cooed.

"...Really?" 

She nodded. 

"Yes... like I said... I just want you here... like you are now."

She scooted closer to Terra, and let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Terra stiffened at this, but soon relaxed, his arms encircling her eventually. 

"You mean so much to me, Terra... and it hurts me to see you like this."

Aqua's tone was kind and soft like always. Terra closed his eyes, and silently enjoyed her warmth. 

"Please... promise me you'll let this go. Allow yourself to be happy. If not for yourself, then for me... for Ven... "

Aqua pulled away from the embrace, and Terra instantly missed her being so close. 

She held out her hand, pinky up in the air.

"Promise me." 

Terra looked at it, then at her. He gave a small smile, nodding his head, as his pinky hugged hers for a moment. As their hands withdrew, Aqua said,

"It's getting late... we should try and get some sleep."

Terra frowned. He didn't even want to think about laying down with his thoughts. Despite his exhaustion, he knew he'd have trouble falling asleep. 

"I know that look." Aqua remarked. 

Terra looked stunned. Then again, she had a way of knowing things, even if he didn't say them out loud. 

She stood up, and held her hands out for him to take. He took them, standing up as she helped him to his feet. 

"C'mon. I'll sit with you 'till you fall asleep."

Terra chuckled. "You don't need to do that. I know you do that for Ven... but I'll be fine."

Aqua smiled. "I know I don't need to. But... I want to. And I'll worry about you if I don't."

Aqua could've sworn she saw a slight tint of red coloring Terra's cheeks as her words struck him fully. Her smile grew a little, as she wasn't used to seeing him flustered. The moments she did were few and far in between. 

She led him upstairs, and as he got into bed, she couldn't help but admire how cute he looked, getting in bed like a child. She was so used to seeing Terra in action mode whether it be out in the various worlds they'd traveled or practicing for the Mark of Mastery exam that she hardly saw him at ease. Aqua sat at the foot of his bed, smiling a little as Terra gazed at her. 

"Aqua..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what I would do without you."

She grinned. "That makes two of us. I don't know what I'd do without you either."

She grabbed his hand with hers and held it delicately on her lap.

"Close your eyes, Terra... I can see it in your face that you're exhausted. You need rest, but your mind won't let you. That's why I'm here."

Terra obeyed, closing his brown eyes as she said.

"Now... imagine yourself, Ven, and I all at Disney Town together. I know we haven't gone together yet, but we will... one day. I promise."

Aqua closed her own eyes, and allowed herself to do the same. The two of them imagined themselves with their very best friends wearing Mickey Mouse ears and enjoying ice cream and racing in cars along the race track. His palm in hers felt warm and did not stir one bit. They both sit and lay still together in the quietness of the room for a while. That is, until she heard a light breathing coming from Terra. She opened her eyes, and sure enough, he was fast asleep. 

She smiled, placing his hand gently by his side and draping a blanket over his slumbering figure as quietly as she could. Before leaving the room, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She could feel herself blushing a little as she pulled away. She quietly walked to the door and flicked off the light, the only light in the room being from his lamp as she closed the door behind her.

Aqua had no trouble sleeping that night, as Terra's slumbering face lingered in her mind. 

In the morning, Aqua got up and realized she'd slept 'till eleven. She quickly untangled herself from her sheets, got dressed as quickly as she could, and brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face. She headed downstairs in a hurry, only to find that Terra and Ven were already eating breakfast at the table.

"There she is! Morning, sleepyhead." Ven's tone was playful and cheerful. Aqua couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry... I know this is not like me." 

Terra shook his head. "You needed the rest. Don't apologize."

Ven nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Terra made breakfast this morning."

Aqua's mouth parted. "R-Really?"

Terra smiled. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Aqua chuckled. "So I see."

Terra stood up, and pulled out the empty chair for Aqua, motioning for her to sit down.

Aqua could feel herself blushing at the courteous act. She walked over and took a seat. 

She began to put slices of bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a single waffle on her plate before digging in. 

"How did everyone sleep last night? I slept like a baby." Ven cooed. 

"I slept... better than I have in a long time." 

Terra's eyes locked with Aqua's for a moment as he said this. She could feel herself smiling and her heart began to pound like it always did around him.

"How about you, Aqua?" Ven asked.

"Pretty good... I mean, when's the last time I slept past nine?"

"That's true... you're always the first one up." Terra stated matter of factly.

"Looks like things are gonna change around here..." Ven added.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Aqua asked. 

Ven began to laugh, and Aqua and Terra soon joined in. 

After breakfast, Aqua wanted to take a walk after eating such a big meal. She headed outside, and after walking around her beloved home for a while, she sat down on one of the stone benches to rest her feet.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Terra's voice sounded from her right, and she turned to see him sit beside her. 

"You know me well..." Aqua remarked.

"I can't believe I forgot to thank you earlier... waking up to breakfast was wonderful. Better not do this too often or I'll get spoiled." Aqua's tone was light and playful. 

Terra laughed. "I can't promise I'll do this every day... but... I'll do it as often as I can. You... deserve a break. You do so much... for me... for Ven. Sometimes you need to be taken care of too, you know."

Aqua couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. 

"You know... you can be pretty sweet when you wanna be."

Terra stared at her curiously. Aqua placed her hand on top of his, and held it, intertwining their fingers. He eventually smiled. 

"You and Ven... give me a reason to be that way." 

Aqua was truly touched by his words. She let go of his hand and pulled Terra into a hug without a second thought. Terra stiffened at the sudden affection at first, but returned it, his muscular arms wrapping around her frame. 

"Terra... I love you."

He didn't say anything at first. She hugged him tighter. 

"You don't need to say anything... I just... wanted you to know."

Terra pulled away, just enough to meet her gaze. He cupped Aqua's cheek while his other hand remained on her side. He leaned in, closing the gap between their faces. Aqua closed her eyes, kissing him back passionately. When he pulled back for air, he spoke, 

"I... I love you too, Aqua..."

She smiled, her eyes filling with tears, which he reached up to wipe away with his thumb gently. 


End file.
